


Monster I Have Become

by Major_Yaoi



Category: My own work.
Genre: Blood, Creatures, Death, Disease, Gen, Gore, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Guts - Freeform, Monsters, Plague, Violence, idk what else to tag, kinda gorey, throats, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Yaoi/pseuds/Major_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster I Have Become

Gnarled roots stuck up from the ground. I stumbled over and climbed through thick trees, twisted into a maze designed to kill me. A loud screech sounded through the trees behind me. I dared a look back, and saw a pair of pale white eyes. How could something be so empty. They aren’t empty, though. There is lust, and hunger, and those pale eyes are looking directly at me. As I turned my head, I tripped, and scraped my knee. The loud thumping from the creature behind me stopped, and I quickly looked back. It resembled a woman, but the disease had misshapen her: thin, elongated bones, skin so weak it resembled tissue paper.

It growled, and I snapped out of my observations, seeing it bare its sharp, jagged teeth, yellowed and dripping red. I had to get away. A bloodcurdling shriek reverberated throughout the air and trees. Another diseased beast appeared behind the first. I darted over large rocks and branches.  _ Just a little further. _ I ran as fast as I could. My base was just a little further.

I fell and a sharp pain shot through my right leg, I screamed out in agonizing pain. It felt like my leg was on fire. I looked down and saw that the creature had its claws in my calf. It smiled at me. This is it. This is where I will die. I cried out once more as the other sickly humanoid dug its nails into my hip. My body was burning up, and I cried in agony as the two monsters started to dig into my stomach. I am being eaten.

I no longer feel the pain. Just a low heat in my body, and I can barely make out the beautiful figure walking up to me.  _ Run away! _ I barely mumble something, then fade into the black abyss that I have so quickly come to accept as my fate.

 

* * *

 

I hear a soft voice in my ear. Am I dead? Am I in heaven? I open my eyes, and see the beautiful person once again. Did she die too? I smile at her, but she returns it with a frown. She speaks softly once more. “Can you hear me?” I nod.

“Can you speak? What is your name?” She is still frowning.

“R-Riley…” I barely stutter out my name.

“Riley, do you know where you are?” 

“In a forest…” She looks like something resembling the stories my mother would tell me. Stories about what caused the disease that spread. My eyes widen.

She looks at me with sorrow now. “Do you know what I am?”

I nod. “Y-yes…”

She closes her eyes, and speaks again with such a soft voice it’s almost like silk.

“You are dying.” Wow, straightforward a bit? She waits a few seconds before speaking.

“I can give you a second chance. But not as a living and breathing human, but as something like me.” Her eyes open again as if it hurt her to say it.

I dart my eyes down, and immediately regret it. I would have thrown up if I still had a stomach. My eyes get heavy. Like someone is pulling me back into that dark realm of death. I look into her eyes. Light blue, like the sky on a warm day. I close my eyes, and breathe out the word.

“Yes.”

I feel her breathing on my neck, and wait for it.

A sharp pain runs in my neck. But I quickly feel nothing. In fact, my whole body is numb. I slip into the dark again. I want to live.

 

* * *

 

My throat is on fire. My body is convulsing, and I can do nothing but feel. I can feel my skin stretching and growing. I can feel the air leaving my lungs and returning. I can feel my bones break and regrow into something stronger. I can feel the blood in my veins, but I cannot feel my heartbeat. I can feel the hunger in my stomach. I open my eyes.

I am in a room. Grey, crumbling walls surround me, with a small dresser against one of the more intact walls. I sit up and look at myself. I’m wearing new clothes. Black skinny jeans and a blue tank top.

My throat burns when I see a cup of red liquid on the dresser and I quickly cross the room to it. It smells delicious, and I know what it is. I lift the cup to my lips. I wanted to live. I really have become a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing something like this, so I would love some criticism, good and bad. Thanks!


End file.
